Analog audio signals can be converted to digital audio signals using sampling techniques. As the analog audio signals are received, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter can sample the analog signal at a particular sampling rate and create a digital audio signal approximating the analog signal it received. The extent to which the converted digital audio signal faithfully represents the received analog audio signal depends on a number of variables. These variables include the bandwidth of the measured signal as well as the rate at which the A/D converter samples the analog audio signal.
In the past, analog audio signals have been sampled in a narrow band or voice band frequency range. This range may extend from approximately 300 Hz to 4 kHz. However, analog audio signals are more frequently being sampled using a wideband audio protocol, which can increase the bandwidth range over which analog audio is sampled. Wideband audio can call for sampling analog audio signals over a range extending from 50 Hz to 12 kHz and beyond. As the bandwidth and the sampling rate increase, so too does the computing demands made on computer processors that are sampling the analog signal. The increased computing demands can consume significant amounts of processing capacity, such that other computing tasks may suffer. It would be helpful to adjust how analog audio is sampled to conserve computing resources.